Confession? Confusion of Love
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Lance asks Rogue some advice about Kitty but he doesn't want anyone to know about it. Scott and Kitty think they are hidding something, but isn't anything they suspect. Lancitty and Scogue.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!!!   
This is my first attempt to write a fanfic in english, (my native lenguage is spanish) so please, be patient with me ^.^ , if there's something you don't understand, or there are mistakes in spelling, grammar or something, tell me to correct it. Thanks for reading my fic and hope you enjoy it. ^.^  
  
I was forgeting... I'm not writing Rogue's dialogue with accent, I'm not good at that ¬_¬* , I tried a little bit of Kurt's but... you better try to imagine it, please...  
  
X Men Evolution isn't mine, it's property of a lot of rich people with lots of lawyers etece, etece, etece...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Confession??? ... Confusion of Love"  
  
Rogue was walking to her locker when Lance appeared running after her  
"Rogue, wait!! I have to talk to you"  
Rogue stopped infront of her locker and turned to see Lance breathing hard next to her  
"At least... I've been searching for you all over the school"   
  
"What do you want Alvers?" Rogue turned to her locker and opened it  
  
"Have someone told you how beautiful are you?" Rogue turned her face to him and rised an eyebrow while giving him a -what the hell are you talking about- look  
  
"Excuse me???"  
  
"Yeah, you are the most beautiful girl and the best of the friends in the world" This was becoming weird.   
  
"Hold it Lance, Tell me what do you want me to do?"   
  
"Why do you think I want something from you?" Lance gave her a hurt look "I'm just a guy trying to be nice with a girl"  
  
"Yeah, right... and Logan is a N'sync lover"  
  
"REALLY??!! WOW!!! the guys will never believe this" Rogue sight in exasperation  
  
"Are you telling me what do you want or you better let me continue with my life"   
  
"Ok, ok, you were right I need you to make me a favor" Lance put his right hand on the back of his neck, it seems it was difficult for him to tell her "Well, you know how much I like Kitty, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so..." now Rogue was leaning on her closed locker with her arms crossed infront of her chest and seeing Lance straight to the face.  
  
"I... want to ... " Lance put his hands in his pockets and looked ashamed to his feet "Iwantoaskittytobemygirlfriendbutidontknowhowtodoit" he said it so fast that even for Pietro would be hard to understand. Rogue stared at him surprised.  
  
"you want Kitty to be your girlfriend, Am I right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you need me for...."  
  
"Well, I want you to give me some advice" He whispered  
  
"Advice!!?? Why should I do something like that?"  
  
"'cause you are the most compassionate, comprensive, beutiful..."  
  
"All right, all right, stop that" the goth girl sight "I know I'm gonna regret myself fo this but" Lance gave her a pair of big puppy eyes "Ok, I'll help you Richter"  
  
"REALLY???!!! GREAT!!!!" Everyone at the hall turned to see the BoM leader "ups!, sorry" Rogue chuckled   
  
"Well, I better hurry up or Ms. Adams would be really mad at me" Rogue took her bagpack and began walking away from Lance "I'll see you at the end of the classes" The goth girl shouted at Lance and waved him goodbye  
  
"It's a deal!!!" Lance answered waving back  
  
"Like, what's a deal?" Lance felt a finger tipping his shoulder and turned back  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!" Lance shouted surprised and jumped back slamming his body with the lockers "Kitty you almost made me have a heartattack" The fresman chuckled   
  
"What was you talking about with Rogue?"   
  
"Ahm.. well... I..." Lance turned white, she was about to discover everything "She asked me if I can take a picture of Scott in the men's dressroom, yes,that it is, a picture of Scott" The girl gave him a suspicious look  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, you know how much she likes him" He gave her a big grin. Kitty thought about it, she knew how much her friend liked the senior.  
  
"She could, like, better ask Scott for it, not send you to do something like that"   
  
"Yeah, but you know her..." Suddenly Lance felt a hit on the back of his neck and turned to see Pietro running  
  
"Hurry up Lance!!! Mr. Jones' class is about to begin" Lance sight and felt thankfully to his friend  
  
"I have to go, see you later Kitty-cat" He took his bagpack and ran after his speedy friend "HEY Pietro wait!, would you like to know something about Logan?!!"  
  
"Bye Lance" The girl walked to the oposite direction smiling  
  
  
At the end of the clases Lance waited for Rogue at the principal door of the school. When he spotted her he waved his hand to turn her attention to him. She looked at him and walked to his direction.   
"Hi Roguey"   
  
"You're becoming puntual"  
  
At that moment Kitty walked to them   
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Hi Kitty"   
  
"What's going on Kitty-cat?" Lance smiled at her   
  
"Are you talking about your little business?" Kitty asked grinning and elbowing Lance on the ribs  
  
"Lance, what's going on? It was supossedly anyone knew about this"   
  
"Oh c'mon Rogue, we're friends, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone about Scott's picture..." the little freshman winked at her confused friend  
  
"Sorry Rogue but I had to tell Kitty about the picture you ASKED ME to take at Scotty in the dressroom"  
  
"You told her WHAT???!!!!" Rogue was shocked   
  
Scott's car parked infront of the school. The three kids turned to see Scott, Evan and Kurt sat inside waving to them  
  
"Rogue are you, like, leaving with us?"   
  
"Sorry but I have some things to talk with Mr. Alvers" Rogue turned to see him with a killing glare  
  
"Ok, like, see you later" Kitty ran to the car. "Don't worry I'm like a tomb" Kitty shouted from the car and Rogue slammed her right hand on her forehead. -Now everyone will be asking her what was that for- When the x-man left, Rogue turned to Lance and took him by his t-shirt.  
  
"All right Mr. Brain what exactly have you said to Kitty?"   
  
"Exactly, exactly?"   
  
"YES!!" Lance could see the anger in her eyes and felt really scared  
  
"Gulp!, well ... " Lance told her what happened at the hall when he talked with Kitty and how he had to lie to don't be caught by the freshman "I'm sorry" Lance hung his head and his face turned sad. Rogue sight and crossed her arms infront of her chest  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you"   
  
"Will you continue helping me?" now, Lance's face was worried  
  
"Yeah, but..." Rogue put her fist infront of his nose "you do something like that again and the next favor you'll ask me will be let you breath"  
  
  
In Scott's car, everyone was trying to make Kitty tell them Rogue´s secret but, like she said, she was a tomb.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Kitty tell us, please, please" Evan was begging  
  
"No, I made a promise" Kitty put her hand infront of her mouth and made a movement as if she was zipping it  
  
Scott was the only one in silence. He wasn't paying attention to his friends, he had just one thing in his mind -Rogue stayed with that brat-  
  
"You better tell us or Scott will let you here" Evan made an evil grin  
  
"Yes, and ya'll have to valk to the Institute" Kurt clapped his hands   
  
- What does she have to talk with Alvers?-  
  
"No, Scott like, wouldn't do something like that, right?"  
  
- Does she... no, no, no, it can't be possible -  
  
"Right??!!"   
  
-She can't like him!!!-  
  
"Scott!!! vatch out!!!" Kurt shaked his friend to make him return to reality  
  
"WHAATTT!!!" Scott saw a big truck infront of them and press the break on time to stop the car before they crashed.  
  
"Vow, that vas really close" Kurt leaned on his place   
  
"Oh man, what were you thinking about???!!! You almost killed all of us!!!" Evan was hysterical  
  
"So..sorry guys I was distracted"   
  
"Like we have noticed that"  
  
Scott turned on the car and drove to their home trying not to think about the goth girl. When they at least arrived, Scott entered the house and go directly to his room without saying anything. Kitty, Kurt and Evan stared at each other clueless. The three kids talked to each other while walking to the kitchen  
  
"He's gone insane, that's the only explanation" Evan commented  
  
"Who's insane?" The three saw Ororo Monroe sitting in the kitchen's table   
  
"Scott..." Kitty took a glass and served some water   
  
"He almost crashed us in our vay home and ven ve arrived he vent directly to his room" Kurt bite an apple and sat next to the african woman  
  
"It was strange... he began acting like that when we left the school" Evan said sitting next to his aunt  
  
"Yes, like, maybe he was worried about Jean leaving with Duncan"  
  
"I don't think so, Jean vasn't vith Duncan, she vent vith Tammi to the mall"  
  
"Maybe he just had a bad day. Don't worry, I'm talking to him" Ororo standed up and walked out the room.  
  
Scott was laying on his bed thinking -Why am I so worried about her?, she is free to be with anyone she wants but... - a knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts  
  
"Scott, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure Storm, it's opened"  
  
"The kids told me what happened earlier, are you all right?" the weather goddess closed the door behind her  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Scott rised and sat on the border of the bed  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Storm walked to the bed and sat next to the boy  
  
"I don't know... I ... " He sighted "When Kitty told us Rogue was making some kind of deal with Lance and was staying with him, I felt something inside of me burning... since then I can't stop thinking about them..."  
  
"Oh, I see..." Scott rised an eyebrow and gave her a strange look "You are worried that maybe Lance would convince her to return to the Brotherhood, right?" Scott sighted "Don't worry Scott, now she is part of our family and even if she doesn't show it, she is proud of it, I know that kid" Ororo passed her hand through his hair "Just trust her" Suddenly a knock was heard from the door   
  
"Enter" Scott told the newcomer  
  
"Hi!" Rogue entered the room "Kitty told me about your little accident, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, thank you" Scott felt like a little kid who needs to be checked out every minute  
  
"Well, I have to finish dinner" Ororo standed up "I left you in good hands" she smiled at Rogue and put a hand on her shoulder "He needs some cheering up, I trust you" the african woman winked at the goth girl and then walked to the door  
  
"Ororo... Thank you" Storm smiled at Scott and left the room.   
  
"Hey you came back early, I thought you wouldn't return until dinner" Rogue sat next to him on the bed  
  
"Lance just wanted to asked me something about school and then gave me a ride"   
  
"Really?" Scott was surprised and then gave her a suspicious look when she began to laugh   
  
"No... I just wanted to see your face at hearing 'Lance and school' at the same sentence"   
Now was Scott's turn to laugh  
  
"C'mon tell me the true..."   
  
"Mmmm, no, I don't think so"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'cause it's a secret and men can't keep them"  
  
"So ... that's what you think about me..." Rogue gave him a puzzled look "I'm gonna change your mind, girl" Scott threw a pillow to her friend and she grabbed it before it hit her. When she was distracted the boy jumped on her and began to tickle her  
  
"Scott... stop!..." Both were laughing "Please..."  
  
"No until you tell me..." Scott lost his balance and both felt from the bed. Rogue was free and tried to scape but he was faster and tackled her. Now, the goth girl was laying on the floor with Scott grabbing her wrists. Rogue lifted her eyes up and met with Scott's gaze. She felt like if all her strenght was gone and wasn't able to fight him. They stared at each other's eyes for a while. Scott felt his heart running fast and slowly lied down his head. His face was so close to her's that she could feel his breath. He was about to kiss her when the door was knocked twice and got opened.  
  
"Dinner is rea..." Logan was at the door's frame. Scott quickly got away from her and both sat on the floor ashamed. The man stared at them suspicious, shoocked his head and grumphed "Dinner is ready" then left the room.  
  
"We better hurry up" Rogue said while standing up. Scott stared at her without saying anything. His face turned surprise when she smiled at him extending her hand to help him get up. Then she opened the door and standed there.  
  
"Kitty" Rogue wisper  
  
"Excuse me?" Scott saw her puzzled  
  
"We talked about Kitty" Rogue gave him a smile and walked through the door leaving a surprised Scott. He stayed there thinking, after a minute he smiled and ran after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, how was it??? What do you think??? Please review and tell me what you spect about this fic....  
See ya later!!!!  
  
Date: Sunday April 14th, 2002 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... Remember to review guys, please!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, at lunchtime, Rogue was under a tree trying to read a book but she couldn't concentrate, all she could think was last night's events. -What was that, Scott?, What would have happened if Logan didn't appeared?, Could it be possible that Scott... No... it can't be...- Rogue closed the book and took it with both hands then stared at it - Rogue, you're imaging things, Scott would never kiss you, he knows perfectly what could have happened- she sighted - Besides, he likes other person...- Rogue was so submerged in her thoughts that never noticed the pair of eyes staring at her  
Scott was sitting in a table with Kurt, Kitty and Evan. The three kids were talking about what were they going to do on the weekend but their leader wasn't paying attention, he was watching a goth girl reading a book under a tree. -Why did I do that?, If Logan never appeared would I had kissed her?- He rested his head on his hand and sighted - What's happening to me? She is just my friend, she would never see me in other way...- Suddenly, a hit on his ribs made him return to reality  
  
"Are ya ok my friend?" Kurt asked worried  
  
"Eh, yes why?" Scott turned to see his friends  
  
"it seems like your mind is in the moon" Scott gave Evan a strange look  
  
"Why are you saying that?" the black boy pointed at his arm. Scott lowered his gaze and saw his elbow on his sandwich   
  
"Now you believe me?"   
  
"Ya've been like this since yesterday, is something vrong?"  
  
"No, I'm all right, I'm just tired, I had three hard tests on the week"  
  
His three friends saw him suspicious. Kitty turned his gaze to the direction Scott was looking at a few minutes ago and saw Rogue under the tree. Kitty saw Scott and made an "I know what's going on" face.  
Later, when the classes finished, Scott found Rogue standing at the school's door, it seems like if she was waiting for someone.  
  
"Hey Rogue, Are you leaving with us?"   
  
"I'm sorry Scott, I have plans with Risty, maybe the next time"  
  
"Oh, I see..." both stayed there in silence for a minute without seeing each other's face. Scott was about to say something when Kitty appeared as enthusiastic as always  
  
"Hey guys!! are we leaving now?!"   
  
"Er.. yes... well, see you later, Rogue"   
  
"Bye Rogue"  
  
"Bye..."   
  
Rogue saw her friends climbing inside the convertible and leaving the parking lot. Some seconds later, a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Did he suspected something?"  
  
"No, I told him I was hanging out with Risty... And Kitty?"  
  
"I told her I was staying home 'cause Pietro needed me for I don't remember what" Rogue chuckled shooking her head   
  
"All right, let's move, Lance" Both walked to Lance's jeep parked infront of the school.  
  
  
During their ride, Kitty, Evan, Scott and Kurt decided to go to the mall instead of stay and bored in the Institute. When they arrived, Evan and Kurt ran directly to the video games leaving Scott and Kitty.  
  
"So... what are we gonna do?" Scott said a little bit worried, he perfectly knew Kitty's shopping addiction  
  
"Mmmmmm, like, what about eating an ice cream?" Scott thanked God for that decision   
  
"Ok, let's go" hearing this, Kitty took Scott's arm and ran to the ice cream shop  
  
Half an hour later, both x-men were sitting on a bench, Kitty was eating a strawberry ice cream while Scott looked arround. When finished, Kitty told Scott she was going to telephone a friend and went to search a public phone. When the girl left, Scott saw a well known purple haired girl. He standed from his place and ran to her.  
  
"Hey Risty!"  
  
"Hi Scott" Scott standed infront of her and looked around like searching something or someone  
  
"Wasn't Rogue with you?" Risty gave him a strange look  
  
"Rogue?, no, she said she had something important to do"  
  
"Oh, I see..." Scott rubbed his chin "Thank you, Risty, See you later"   
  
"Bye big boy" the girl walked away and Kitty standed next to her friend.  
  
"Wasn't that, like, Risty?" Scott nodded " And where's Rogue?"  
  
"She doesn't know" Kitty raised and eyebrow and stared at her friend's worried face  
  
"This is strange..." Scott turned to her "Lance isn't in his house either, Pietro told me he had something important to do and he hadn't seen him since lunchtime"   
  
"Wait a minute... Lance?!" Kitty put a hand on her mouth   
  
"yes... sorry Scott" the boy sighted and both returned to the bench. Kitty noticed Scott's worried face.  
  
"I, like, know what's going on with you... I have to admit it surprised me a lot but, like, it was the best thing that could have happened" Scott stared at her with a 'what are you talking about' face. "You like Rogue... in a romantic way"  
  
"WWHHHAAATTTT!!!!???" Scott was shocked   
  
"I knew it, you love her" Kitty grinned  
  
"No, no, no, wait... I admit I like her a lot but just as a friend"   
  
"Right..., that's why you were, like, so jealous when you saw her with Lance and were daydreaming all the time"   
  
"All right, all right I do like her but..." Scott turned his gaze down "I don't know if I really love her... oh I'm so confused!" He put his hands on his head. Kitty chuckled.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue and Lance were at a jewelry choosing a ring for Kitty. They've been planning Lance's proposal: first, Lance would invite Kitty to see a movie, then they'll go for a romantic dinner in a nice restaurant and there he would give her the ring. It wasn't the most original idea but was something Kitty would love. It wasn't for sure, they were still thinking in other options. Lance paid for the jewel and took the black box in his hand.  
Now Scott and Kitty were walking to the exit when the x-men leader spotted a familiar girl outside a jewelry. -That's Rogue and...- Scott eyes wide opened when Lance appeared behind the southern girl. He took his freshman friend's hand and ducked behind some plants before the couple saw them.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kitty asked a little bit angry  
  
"SHHH, wait and see..."   
  
Rogue and Lance were outside the jewelry talking.  
"I need you to make me another favor, please..." Lance took Rogue's hand in his and placed the small black box with the ring inside "Please keep it until the day comes" Rogue stared at him and then at the box  
  
"Why don't you keep it? What should I do if Kitty saw it? remember that we share a room..."  
  
"Yes, I know but it will be more safety with you than with me... remember I live with that clepto..." Rogue stared at his worried eyes and thought about it -I'm gonna regret myself, I'm gonna regret...- "Please,please, I'm begging you"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm keeping it"   
  
The hidden x-men couldn't hear what the couple was talking about but when Scott saw Lance taking Rogue's hand and giving her that box, he felt like if something inside him was about to explote. Then he grabbed Kitty's hand, who was opened mouthed, and get closed to try to hear something.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Lance embraced Rogue "I would kiss you..." Rogue gave him a warning look "...If I could"  
  
"Don't even think about it, brat" Lance smiled braking the embrace and put his hands inside his pockets  
  
"You know, we really miss you" Rogue smiled at him, sometimes Lance could be a tender boy "I would like you return with us"  
  
Scott couldn't handle it anymore and grabbing Kitty's hand they left trying not to been seen by the couple.  
  
"Lance, I'm sorry" Rogue hung her head with her eyes closed  
  
"Yeah, I know, you're a X-Geek and you should never leave them" Rogue was feeling guilty "Specially Shades" Rogue gave him a puzzled look "You don't have to pretend with me, we all know you are in love with that goody boy" Lance placed his hand on her shoulder and she raised her eyes to meet his "Don't worry, you're a great girl and he should be a fool if he doesn't notice that. If he ever hurt you, just tell me and I would give him a shake that would never forget"   
  
"Thank you Lance" Rogue was happy to know her old teammates had forgiven her and still cared about her.  
  
At the parking lot, Kurt and Evan were waiting for their friends. Kurt spotted them and waved to them but when they were near both boys could feel the tension and madness of both of them. They decided not to say anything and the way home was made in an annoying silence. When they arrived, Kitty and Scott went directly to their rooms and slammed their doors.  
  
"The madness is contagious" Evan scratched his head   
  
"Ja, ve better keep far avay from them" Kurt dissapeared  
  
Dinner was silence, Scott and Kitty didn't say a word, everyone was worried about the freshman's unusual attitude. The ice was broken when Kurt began arguing with Evan about who was the best video games player  
  
"I defeat you at the basketball game" Evan said proud  
  
"But I von all the car racings" Kurt pull out his tongue  
  
"That was luck, blueboy, we all know anyone can defeat you, even Rogue" the goth girl turned to Evan  
  
"Hey!!" Evan began to laugh while Kurt and Rogue gave him killing glances "I can defeat you whenever I want porcupine"  
  
"I have a vonderful idea, vhy don't ve have a tournament of street fighter alpha?"   
  
"Don't include me in your problems"   
  
"Please sis, let's clean up the honor of our family" Rogue raised an eyebrow and stared at Kurt   
  
"Don't insist Kurt, Rogue is a chicken, she knows she would never defeat me"   
  
"All right, after dinner we'll see who's the chicken"  
  
"It's a deal girl" Evan and Rogue shooked their hands   
  
Rogue suddenly felt unconfortable, she turned and saw Scott staring strange at her, she thought that maybe was because she rarely accepts a game confront. Jean felt something was wrong: Scott's gaze was hard and Kitty's attitude was unusual, and decided to talk to them after dinner. When everyone was finished, Evan, Kurt, and Rogue were preparing themselves for the tournament, Logan was there too, he was a little bit curious about all of this.   
  
"I'm choosing Mr. Bison" Evan announced  
  
"No matter who are you choosing, my Ryu can handle any fighter" Rogue grabbed the control  
  
"Hey Scott, are you playing vith us?" Kurt asked his friend, who was climbing up the stairs  
  
"Excuse me but I don't feel good, I better go to sleep"   
  
"And you Kitty?"   
  
"Sorry Kurt but I 'm writting to my parents"  
  
"All right guys, see ya tomorrow"  
  
  
Jean was in her room reading a book when she heard some voices outside the door. She opened it and saw Scott and Kitty talking  
  
"I don't know Scott"   
  
"Aren't you curious about the box?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"So let's find it!"  
  
Jean saw when the two kids entered Kitty and Rogue's room like two thieves and followed them. Inside, the two x-men were searching all over the room, inside the closets, under the bed, inside a bagpack, every single place was inspected. Some minutes later Scott found a shoebox and opened it. Inside were some letters, maybe from Irene, some photos and the black box. The shaded boy took the photos and began to see them. The first was one of the Brotherhood, even Mystique was there. In the next one was Irene carrying a ten years old Rogue, and the others were about the X-men. One was of the X-men before the new kids arrival. There was other of Kurt hugging Rogue and other of the new kids. He took another one and stared at it for a while. It was a photo that Kurt took when Rogue and Scott were distracted. Both were under a tree talking about anything when suddenly the blue boy appeared and when the two kids turned, Kurt took out the camera and took the photo before disapearing. Scott stared at her expression, the inocence of her eyes, and the beuty of her face, he was like hypnotized until a hand placed on his shoulder made him return to reality. It was Kitty who was pointing at the door frame. The boy turned and dropped the box on the floor when he saw Jean standing there with a disaproval expression on her face.   
  
"What are you two doing?"   
  
"Well, we were... uuhh... " Scott was babling  
  
"Scott was helping me cleaning the room..." Kitty kneeled and took a sweater from the floor. Jean wasn't convinced and walked to Scott. She kneeled infront of him and took the shoebox.  
  
"This is Rogue's... if she knows you were seeing her things ..." Scott put a hand on her mouth to silence her  
  
"And you won't tell her anything" Jean gave him a 'why shoul I do that' face  
  
"Please Jean, like, this was for a good reason" Kitty standed next to her grabbing Jean's sweater sleeve "We were just finding the proves we need" Now Jean stared at them confused. Scott took the shoebox from the redheaded girl and gave it to Kitty. The younger girl took the black box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she ever seen. The three stared at it shocked with their mouths opened.  
  
"WOW!! It's beautiful!" Jean said "Where did Rogue get it?"  
  
"That's the problem" Jean raised an eyebrow and stared at Scott "Lance gave it to her!"  
  
"WWHHHAAATTTT???!!!" Scott and Kitty silenced Jean and she put a hand on her mouth "Sorry..."  
  
Suddenly they heard some voices approaching   
  
"That was incredible sis', Evan didn't have any chance"   
  
"Ja, ja, but you couldn't win me even one game" Evan made him a face  
  
"Ja, but a girl defeat ya, ma friend!"  
  
Scott, Jean and Kitty turned to each other scared. Scott took the shoebox and opened it, then Kitty put the black box sithe the ring inside it and the boy put it in it's place. Kitty put her hands on each of her friends' arms and the three phased the floor to other room. In that instant Rogue opened the door and entered followed by Kurt. The blue elf dissapeared and appeared on his sister's bed. From there he had a good sight of the room.  
  
"Hey, vat's that?" Kurt pointed to a shining object on the floor next to the bed. Rogue kneeled and took it. Kurt approached to her and saw what it was through her shoulder. It was a golden cross.  
  
"It's pretty"   
  
"Thanks" She smiled "I have it since I remember" Kurt noticed that his sister's face suddenly became worried  
  
"Is something vrong?"  
  
"It's strange... It was inside this box" Rogue searched under her bed and took out the shoebox. Then she opened it and Kurt saw all the things she kept there safe of any intruder.  
  
"Maybe ya didn't noticed that it felt the last time you checked your box"   
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Kurt smiled at her and walked to the door.  
  
"Good night my sista" the blue boy sent her a kiss. Rogue chuckled and wished him good night. After Kurt leaving, Rogue put the cross inside the box and then took the ring and stared at it for a minute, then shooked her head and sighted. She was wondering if some day someone would be so care with her as Lance is with Kitty. She put the ring inside it's box and when she was putting it inside her box she saw the photo Kurt took of Scott and her under the tree. She saw it for some minutes - Scott...-  
  
  
In Jean's room, Scott and Kitty were telling the psyquic what they saw at the mall that afternoon.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jean couldn't believe her ears "This can't be possible... Lance and Rogue..."  
  
"I can't believe it either, even if I saw it" Scott fixed his red shades  
  
"And, like, I trusted them both" Kitty sighted frustrated   
  
"Maybe all of this is just a confusion, I don't think Rogue could do something as mean as that, she knows how you feel about Lance. Why don't you wait to calm down and then ask her the true?" Jean was trying to be reasonable with them.  
  
"All right, tomorrow we'll talk with her" Scott raised from his sit and left the room after wishing the girls good night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Date: Sunday April 14th,2002 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hi everyone!!! Did you miss me?? ^.^ Here is the third chapter, at least... I've been busy with tests and works T.T snif, snif, snif, but I finished and back!!! I want to thank all the persons who reviewed, I'm really pleasure and happy all of you liked my story ^.^ Thank you very much!!!! I love you guys!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Rogue woke up early and stared surprise at Kitty's empty bed. It seems that she didn't sleep there. 'Maybe she passed all night talking with Jean'. The goth girl got up and showered before all the students wake up. During breakfast, Kurt and Evan continue with their argument about video games.   
  
"I don't care if ya von me all the games... My sista defended me and won ya!!" Kurt grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't make a big deal Kurt, It's just a game"   
  
"But you have to admit it was a good fighting" Wolverine said before biting an apple "and we will rest, at least for a week, from the porcupine's big mouth" Logan gave the boy an evil grin. Everyone began to laugh except for Scott and Kitty who had their minds in other planet. Suddenly the phone rang and Ororo answered it, after some seconds she appeared at the door.  
  
"Rogue, it's for you" Everyone turned to the girl "It's Lance Alvers" Kitty and Scott exchanged a glare. Scott's shades turned bright red, like if his eyes were burning. Anyone noticed it except of Kitty and Jean who was infront of him. Rogue quickly answered the kitchen's phone  
  
"Hi Lance, is there a problem?"   
  
"No, I called just to ask you if we are meeting today"  
  
Scott entered the kitchen and walked to the sink. He began to wash his dishes and tried to listen the conversation. Rogue noticing Scott's appearing, tried to low her voice not to let him listen.  
  
"Yeah... No... It's secure..." Scott glanced at her and then return his attention to the dishes  
  
"Nobody suspected..." Scott drop the plate and broke it on the floor. Rogue turned to him "All right, bye Lance" The goth girl approached to her friend and kneeled beside him to help him take the pieces.   
  
"You don't have to do this" Scott winced when he cut his hand  
  
"Yeah, you'll be safe doing this by yourself, right?" Rogue took Scott's hand and both standed up. The girl took a towel that was next to the sink and bandaged his hand with it. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, infront of him was the girl who have been driving him crazy...  
  
"What, what did he want?" Scott tried to see her eyes but she avoid his gaze  
  
"Just, eh, just wanted to ask me something about a teamwork" Scott's face was straight   
  
'Why are you liying to me Rogue' Rogue could feel he didn't believe her, and that made her feel unconfortable.  
  
"Well, I have to go" Rogue tried to leave but Scott didn't release her hand. She stare at his face worried, something was wrong with him, he never acted like that "Is there a problem?"   
  
"Where did you go yesterday?" Scott's grip was a little bit hard  
  
"I went to the movies with Risty" Rogue sounded doubtful  
  
'Stop liying to me' "And what movie you saw?" Rogue wasn't sure about what was going on  
  
"Well, We ... " Scott, without releasing her hand, got near her. She felt like an indefense animal infront of a hunter. 'Scott, stop this, why are you doing this?'   
  
"So..." Scott was so near that their bodies almost touched each other.   
  
Suddenly they heard someone clearing his throat and Scott set Rogue's hand free and both took a step back from each other. Logan entered the room and stared at each kid with an eyebrown raised, then he went to the refrigerator and took a soda.(A/N: all right it's too early for a beer)  
  
"Well, I better return to the dinning room before Kurt finishes everything" She dissapeared so fast that didn't gave Scott the chance to say something.  
  
"But..." Logan stared at the boy for a minute, then turned to the empty door and again to the kid.  
  
"I better don't ask" Logan threw the can to the trash and left the room.   
  
"Damn it!" Scott slammed the table infront of him "OUCH!!" and then remembered his wounded hand.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when the X-men where sitting at the dinningroom table preparing to eat dinner. The only one who was missing was Rogue who left the mansion since the morning and hadn't appeared since then.  
  
"Kitty, Don't you knov vhere is Rogue?" Kurt asked the girl infront of him.  
  
"No..." her answer was cold - And I don't really care...-  
  
-Kitty!- Jean stared at her friend and both exchanged glares  
  
-Sorry Jean, but I don't really want to know anything about that traitor...- Jean sighted and shooked her head a little. Everyone noticed Kurt worried face and tried to cheer him up.  
  
  
Later, Rogue returned to the mansion. She was walking next the living room and stopped when she heard someone calling her  
  
"Well, at least you appear, Stripes" Rogue turned and saw Logan sitting at a couch. It was like if he was waiting for her   
  
"Isn't too late, it's just eight o'clock" Rogue showed him her clock. He raised from his sitting and walked to her  
  
"But you left since ten o'clock in the morning..." Rogue just standed there without saying a word. Logan shooked his head "We're having a trainning session right now, I spect you accompany us this time" Rogue stared at him confused and then followed him upstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry" Logan gave her a half smile and put a hand on her head  
  
"Keep that for the blue elf, he've been really worried about you"   
  
  
Inside the danger room, Rogue apologize to everybody for returning so late, Kurt embraced her with all his strenght, she couldn't breath and when he noticed that he let her go.  
  
"Ups!!, sorry!" She smiled at him. Suddenly she felt unconfortable, she turned and saw Cyclops staring strange at her. His glance was hard, filled with... anger?...  
  
"All right kids, you're dividing in two teams" The group heard Wolverine talking from the computer room "Rogue, Nightcrawler and Spyke are team A, while Cyclops, Shadowcat and Jean are team B. This are the rules: each team has to cross the jungle before the time is over, the winner will be the first to arrive or the nearest to the end. You'll use your powers to avoid any kind of danger"   
  
"That's not fair" Kitty said crossing her arms infront her chest "Nightcrawler can teleport his team to the end"  
  
"That's a good point little pint..." Shadowcat made an angry gesture "Kurt can´t teleport more than a meter" Now was Kurt time to get angry  
  
"Don't worry blueboy, we're gonna win" Evan and Kurt shooked their hands and prepare for the competition.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tha kids screamed 'yes' at the same time and Hank McCoy turn on the simulation stage.   
  
"I wish you good luck" Rogue stretch her hand to Cyclops who shooked it hard   
  
"We don't need it... we will be the winners" Then release her hand and walked to his teammates to talk about their strategy. Rogue stared at him for some seconds and then walked to where her team was.  
  
The race began, team B was at the head. The trees were alive and attacked the x-men with their branches. Scott shoot to some of them and destroy them. Kitty just ran through them and Jean threw them appart with her mind power. Team A had some troubles but anything that they couldn't handle. Kurt and Rogue were trapped by some branches, Nightcrawler took Rogue's hand and teleported both to a safe place. Evan was throwing his spykes to destroy the branches. Team B stopped before a clift, Scott told Jean to use her power to carry them all to the other side, but she said she would do it just one by one. Team A appeared infront of the clift and saw Shadowcat and Jean at the other side with her fingers on her temples and Cyclops flying across the clift.  
  
"Kurt, why don't you teleport us to the other side?" Spyke asked worried about the other them advantage.  
  
"I don't think so, it's to far..." Kurt scratched his head. Rogue was looking arround to see if they could use something. Then she ran to a tree near them and pulled a lian. She gave it to Spyke and told him to shoot it to a branch that was near the edge of the clift. Nightcrawler was the first to balance on it and felt at the other side. Spyke wasn't convince about the idea, he was terrified.  
  
"It's your turn porcupine" Rogue gave him the lian  
  
"Ladies first" He took the lian with both hands  
  
"Do you want them to win? C'mon" Rogue pushed him with all her streinght and Evan flew across the clift screaming. Kurt caught him at the other side and raised a tumb to Rogue to tell her it was her turn. She took the lian and jumped to the other side. While Team A was crossing the clift, Team B had their own problems. Jean lost her concentration and her power was gone before Cyclops could get to the edge. He was falling when Jean caught him with her power again.   
-That was near- Cyclops sighted, -Sorry- Jean apollogized. When Scott arrived safety to his goal, Spyke was already there and Rogue was about to cross.  
  
"Team, Let's move!" Cyclops shouted running next to Kurt and Evan. Jean and Kitty saw eachother and then followed their leader.  
  
When all the members of Team A were together, they ran to the same direction Team B had run. During their way, more trees began to attack each team. The attacks made Team B stopped to protect themselves. Behind a tree Jean was seeing how Cyclops was dealing with the maniatic trees. Suddenly she heard a scream and turned to see Spyke running.  
  
"GET AWAY!!!" A big lion was chasing the black boy and after them were Rogue and Nightcrawler trying to help their teammate. Spyke crashed on Cyclops and both felt to the ground. The lion standed infront of them prepared to jump and attack.   
  
"Rogue, I'll teleport to rescue them" Nightcrawler announced  
"I'll distract the lion" both shoocked their hands and began with their plan. The goth girl standed behind the animal and began throwing rocks to him.  
  
"HEY YOU!!!" the lion turned and got hit on the nose with a stone "I'm talking to you little kitty!" the lion recovered from the hit and stared at Rogue angry. Meanwhile, Kurt teleport infront of Scott and Evan and teleported them on a tree. Jean and Shadowcat were still fighting the trees some meters behind Rogue. The goth girl began to race were the other girls were chased by the lion. "Jean!! take you and Shadowcat up that tree!! Jean use her powers to make both up the tree. Some branches were about to capture Rogue when she jumped to a side and the branches captured the lion instead of her. She breath hard and Kurt standed next to her.  
  
"Vhat a jungle, Ja?" Kurt joked   
  
"What else could happen?" Rogue said crossing her arms infront of her chest. Suddenly a great thunder was heard and the land shaked.  
  
"You had to ask?" Spyke glared at her angry.   
  
"All right team, this little rain won't stop us!" Cyclops said to his team "Let's win this race!"   
  
"Vov! that boy is obsessed..." Kurt put his hand on the back of his head while seeing Team B running away.  
  
"And we are not letting them succed, right?" Spyke said and his teammates nooded. Then began to run after the other kids. It began to rain so hard that it was difficult to see. The land was getting smooth and muddly. Team A was near the end but they was getting slow.  
  
"What's going on!!???" Cyclops felt how he was slowly swamping   
  
"The rain turned the ground into a swamp!" Jean said trying not to move  
  
"OH MY!!! THIS IS GROSS!!" Shadowcat was becoming hysterical  
  
Team A stopped abruptly when they saw the other kids.   
  
"That happens when you ran vithout fixing your eyes on the ground" Kurt said to Scott who gave him a killing glare "Just a joke, my friend"  
  
"We need to hurry, we 're almost in the end" Spyke said pointing to the finish line across the swamp  
  
"Calm down porcupine" Rogue put a hand on his shoulder "We have to help our friends, we can't leave them here just for winning a stupid race"   
  
"But the time is almost over, and they have their powers, and we are so close, and..." Rogue gave Spyke a disaproving glare  
  
"All right, all right" Spyke cross his arms infront of his chest "Any ideas?"   
  
"Maybe we can pull them with something" Rogue said turning around searching for anything that could be useful. Nightcrawler dissapeared and appeared with a lian.  
  
"Ve can use this"   
  
Rogue shouted their plan to the kids in trouble and threw the lian to them. Kitty caught it and passed it to the rest of the group.  
  
"At the count of three" Kurt said "Three!!" The three x-men began to pull hard. Kitty was the first to get out, then she help to rescue Jean. Jean was pulled by Spyke and Rogue extended her hand to Cyclops. He stared at her doubtful, can he trust her after all what she have done to them, to him...   
  
"Scott!! Scott!! Hurry up!!" Rogue was calling him, trying to get his attention but the boy seemed like in other world. The girl standed as near as she could to him and grabbed his hand. Kurt put his arms around Rogue's waist and she began to pull Cyclops out of the mood. When Scott was at least safety, the simulation stopped and the danger room returned to it's normal shape. The kids heard someone clapping and turned to see professor Xavier aproaching with Storm and Wolverine walking behind his wheelchair.   
  
"You made a good job kids" Xavier stopped infront of his students  
  
"But we failed..." Cyclops glared at Rogue like if it was her fault and then left the room. Everyone stared at eachother and then to Cyclops leaving.   
  
"Like I've said, Scott is sick" Evan scratched his head  
  
"I have to congratulate you guys" Logan aproached to Team A "I liked the way you used your brain" He put a hand on Kurt's head and made one of his cool smiles "but even if you did it so well, it doesn't mean you're not receiving the apropiate punishment..." Wolverine turned to Rogue who stared at him puzzled "for not being in the morning's session"  
  
"What session?" Rogue was surprised  
  
"Scott didn't tell you?"   
  
'Scott?' She thought for a minute "Oh yeah, he told me in the kitchen but I forgot..." Logarn stared at her for a moment and then grumphed  
  
"All right, tomorrow I'll tell you what will be" The adults turned and left the room. Rogue sighted and stared at Logan leaving. 'Oh god, next week will be a torture...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoy it and continue telling me what you spect about this, your comments are important for me ^.^   
  
See ya!!  
  
Date: Saturday April 20th, 2002 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!!! I'm so glad and excited because of all of your reviews that I tried to write the next chapter faster. I hope you like it and expect I have time on the week to finish the next one. ^.^   
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, Scott was about to enter to his room when Rogue walked next to him  
"Scott, we need to talk" The boy standed there seeing her "Well, do you have a problem or something?"  
  
"Why should I have one?" He answered coldly  
  
"You've been acting weird and I thought that maybe you..."  
  
"I'm fine" He grabbed the door's handle "You don't need to worry about me"   
  
"All right" Rogue was getting angry "I don't know what's going on in that hard head of yours but it's worring me" Scott staired at her and then low his gaze "One moment we're good friends and the next you see me like your worst enemy, not even that, you treat me like that" she stopped to breath "Why, Scott, why are you trating me like that, why you didn't tell me about the morning's session in the Danger Room, why are you so mad at me?"  
  
"You really want to know?" she nooded "I'm really dissapointed about you" Rogue gave him a confused look "You've been liying to me, you didn't trust me" Rogue knew he was right and felt a little guilty "you betrayed your friends' trust and deal with the enemy" He clench his fists on his sides "And I didn't tell you about the session because you were in so much hurry to leave and see your boyfriend that I didn't have the chance..."   
  
"Wait a minute, what boyfriend?"  
  
"Lance Alvers!!"   
  
"WHAT??!!" Rogue was shocked, no, more than that "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Don't act like if you don't know anything..." Scott folded his arms "Please Rogue, I know you didn't go to the movies with Risty, she told me" Rogue was speechless "You were with Alvers at the mall, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I was with him but..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"'cause I knew you were gonna get mad, like now" Scott raised an eyebrow "but hang out with him doesn't mean anything..."  
  
"Yeah, right and then you're gonna tell me that hug he gave you didn't mean anything..."   
  
"Everything has an explanation..."   
  
"All right, explain me..." Scott stared at her intensely. Rogue was trying to think something but she couldn't, and she wasn't betraying Lance's confidence.  
  
"I'm sorry" Rogue lower her gaze "I can't"   
  
Scott grumphed and opened his room door "Good night" Scott said coldly, then entered his room and slammed the door infront of the shocked girl  
  
"Come out Scott!!!" Rogue was knocking the door "You're wrong, this is all a mistake!!" -Lance, you owe me so much- Suddenly she felt something or someone moving next to her and turned to see Evan holding a camera recording everything.  
  
"Surprise!!! you're in Spike's Candid Camera!!!" Rogue stared at him surprised, then reasoning what was going on she gave him a killing glare that announced the black boy that it was time to run.  
  
  
Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Bobby and Amara were in the living room resting and chatting when they heard a great commotion from upstairs, then they heard some shouts and laughings.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Porcupine!!!" Rogue shouted   
  
"Why not? This cassette it's a treasure!!!" Everyone turned to see Evan entering the room in his skateboard grabbing his camera and Rogue   
  
"If you show it to someone I'll kill you, you heard me??"  
  
"Ja, ja, you shouldn't menace me girl, I still have this" Evan waved his camera on the air and stuck his tongue out to the goth girl. "Besides, I'm not the one be ashamed of having a boyfriend" Everyone turned to Rogue   
  
"A boyfriend??!!" Kurt was shoocked "You mean a male friend right?" the blue boy asked his black friend  
  
"No a boy - friend. A real boyfriend" Kurt was completly in shock  
  
"Evan, you have one foot in your grave" Rogue tried to grab his camera but the boy ducked on time to avoid her  
  
"And you won't believe who he is!!!" Evan climbed on the coach "Lance Alvers!!!" Rogue tackled him and both landed hard on the floor. "OUCH!!! That hurts" Everyone was shocked except for Kitty who seemed really sad.   
  
"VVVHHHAAAATTTT???!!!!!! LANCE?!" Kurt put his hands on his head "Lance??!!" His eyes were like lost in the space "Lance??!!"   
  
Rogue raised her head and saw Kitty's face, she couldn't define what she was seeing in the other girl's eyes, angryness, sadness, dissapointment, or a mixture of all of them. After that, Kitty turned and ran upstairs to get locked in her's and Rogue's bedroom.  
  
"Oh no!" Rogue put her hand on her forehead "Kitty wait!!" she got up and then turned to Evan "You are so dead Porcupine" she said with a dangerous voice and then ran upstairs to try to catch Kitty up.  
  
"Lance?!!!" The poor Kurt was still in shock. Bobby aproached to him and put a hand on his shoulder  
  
"It could've been worse" Kurt gave him a 'that's impossible' look "Think about it, it could have been Todd" Kurt opened his eyes the most he could and then passed out.   
  
"Bobby don't make that kind of jokes" Amara said to her friend who had a 'sorry' expression on his face while carrying the blue boy on her arms.  
  
  
Rogue was outside her bedroom knocking the door.   
  
"Kitty, please, this is all a mistake" Rogue continue knocking "There's nothing between Lance and me" Suddenly, the door opened a little. The southern girl push it and it slowly opened. Then she entered and saw her freshman friend sitting on her bed hugging a pillow.   
  
"Kitty, I'm really sorry, but this is all a confussion, Lance really likes you... " Rogue walked slowly to her friend. The girl raised her face and stared at her older teammate.   
  
"Stop it, Rogue" Kitty got up from the bed still hugging the pillow "I don't care anymore..." Rogue saw her confussed "I've been thinking about this since I saw you two at the mall" -Oh no, Kitty was there, too- "At the begining I was really mad. One of my best friends, the only one who accept my relationship, was hanging out with the boy I liked" Kitty left the pillow on the bed "But then I thought it wasn't so bad, at least my friend found someone she liked and cares of her" Kitty gave Rogue a sad smile "Besides, you know him better than I do, you lived with him for a while... " The girl couldn't stand it anymore and began to cry. Rogue didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell her the truth, that Lance was crazy about her and wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but she couldn't, she made a promise and knew that soon everything would get clear. Then, Kitty grabbed the pillow again and passed through the floor. Rogue didn't know what surprised her more about her roommate, the matture she showed or the fact that the girl didn't say any 'like' in all her speech. The goth girl sighted and shocked her head.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this hell of weekend?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think?? I'm really mean with them, right?? ñaca, ñaca!!!! jejejejeje ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa minna-san!!! ^.^ How are you guys??? Ready for the next chapter?? At least I finished it!!! Hooray for me!!! ^.^! I want to apologize for taking so long to finish and upload this chapter... Sorry guys, I've been really busy this week, but the next one I'll be more free to continue with this mess of story I'm making ^,^   
  
I want to thanks all of you who reviewed and gave me that words of encouragement, thank you very much guys!!!! ^.^  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, when everyone was sleeping in their rooms, Kurt decided to make a brief visit to his sister. He teleported inside Rogue's and Kitty's room but he find anyone. He knew Kitty was with Jean, but where was his sister?. He scratched his head and thought about the possible places to search.  
  
"If I vere Rogue... vhere vould I be?" He was talking to himself in high voice "I knov...the cementery!!"   
  
"Please Kurt... you know me better than that..." Kurt heard her voice but couldn't see her around. Then he dissapeared and appeared on the roof. He looked around and found the goth girl sitting some feets away from him "You see, it wasn't so difficult..." The blue boy smiled and sat next to her. "The cementery?, Who do you think I am? a vampire?"  
  
"It vas a joke...." the boy approached to her  
  
"He is not my boyfriend..." Kurt stared at Rogue confussed "I know this isn't a social visit... you came to ask me if Lance is really my boyfriend, right?" Kurt nooded  
  
"Ja, but..." he put a hand on the back of his neck "but I vas vorried about you" Rogue turned to see the boy's face "vhy do you look me like that? I'm your brotha and care about you"   
  
"Sorry, sometimes I forget it" now was Kurt's turn to look at her strange "I'm not used to all of this family thing" Rogue raised her face to the sky "but you know something?" Kurt stared at her curious "I like it..." the girl smiled to the boy and he returned her the smile.  
  
"Me too" Kurt put his arm around her shoulders "I like to have a sista and I'm proud that it is you" the blue boy noticed his sister's expression turned a little bit sad "Vhat's vrong? Did I do something to disturb you?"  
  
"No, it's just that..." Rogue shoocked her head "Forget it"  
  
"C'mon tell the fuzzy elf , please"   
  
"All right..." Rogue sighted "I was wondering why the others don't trust me the way you do..."  
  
"Vhy do you say so?"  
  
"'cause of all of this mess Scott has made!!"   
  
"Don't vorry, I know that if you talk to them they'll believe you, ve all are friends" Kurt gave her a bright smile and tighten the hug. "Besides, since vhen the Rogue cares about vhat the others think?" Rogue lowered her gaze and blush a little, Kurt gave her a strange look and then wide opened his eyes when he discovered what was happening "I got it!!"  
  
"What?" Rogue turned to him and stared at the big grin in his face  
  
"You like Scott!!"   
  
"Are you crazy elf??!!" Rogue tried to sound offended "How could you say such a thing like that??!!"  
  
"First of all, your reaction it's the classical 'I'm offended vith your vords'" Rogue raised an eyebrow "And you're too vorried about his opinion" Rogue lowered her gaze and stared at her gloved hands "Be honest, Rogue, you like him..."  
  
"All right, you discovered me, but..." the goth girl sighted "It doesn't matters if he doesn't like me..."  
  
"Vhy do you think that?" Rogue raised her head and gazed at her brother with a puzzled face "Didn't you noticed hov jealous he have been since the day he knev you vere talking vith Lance?"  
  
"Yeah, right, Scott is jealous of Lance, and then what?, Jean will fell in love with Todd?" the girl said sarcastically   
  
"Think about it, he've been acting weird and was the only one mad with all of this thing of your 'boyfriend'"  
  
"I don't know... maybe is just mad 'cause he hates Lance" Kurt shocked his head   
  
"No...something inside me tells me he likes you a lot"   
  
"Really?, I thought women were the only one with sixth sense"  
  
"You can call it the blue fuzzy intuition" the boy chuckled  
  
"But.... even if you're right, I don't think he would see me in other way besides a friend...." Rogue sighted frustrated "He's the kind who likes girls like Ms. Perfect... not the cero in the left girl..."  
  
"You see?? that's vhy he likes you, you aren't a cero in the left" Kurt gave her a bright smile "Be patient sista, everything vill be solved soon"   
  
"I hope so... " Rogue said raising her head to the sky watching the brighting stars over their heads.  
  
  
Next morning, everybody were arriving to the kitchen ready to have some breakfast. Kurt appeared next to the table and grabbed an apple, then turned around seeking something or someone and then disapeared living a small gray cloud when Jean was entering the room.   
  
*cough*"Kurt!! stop doing that!! *cough* Jean waved her hands infront of her face  
  
The furry boy appeared infront of Rogue and Kitty's bedroom.  
  
"Hey! Sleeping Beauty vake up!" Kurt knocked twice "It's breakfast time!!" he standed there for a minute waiting for some response but he got anything. He scratched his head and knockes again harder. Not having response he decided to enter the room teleporting himself. When he was in he saw noone there, he turned to the beds and both were perfectly made. The boy walked to his sister's bed and saw a paper on it with his name written on it, he took it and began to read  
  
Kurt  
I have some business to get solved, don't worry, I'll be back in a pair of hours. Excuse me with the prof   
and Ororo, and tell Logan I already cleaned the danger room, I supose it was one of my punishment duties.   
Thanks  
Rogue   
  
Kurt shaked his head and teleported to the kitchen to tell the others the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I supposed everyone imagines where did Rogue go... how do you think Scott will take her suddenly disapearing??... oh!! I'm so mean!!!!! ñaca, ñaca!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!!! I´m back writing the new chapter ^.^ Bravo, Bravo!!!! (clap!, clap!, clap). I write it as fast as I could, I spect there aren't so much mistakes, I don't know where I left my English-Spanish dictionary, ¬_¬* I don't lose my head 'cause I have it glued to my neck.... I hope you like it!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kitty was about to leave her room when the phone rang, she ran to it and answered it.  
  
"Like, Xavier's Institute..."  
  
"Hey pretty-Kitty!! hi, it's Lance..." the girls face turned surprised and then angry  
  
"What do you want Alvers?"   
  
"Well... I just wanted to greet you and wish you good morning..."   
  
"Oh really?, thank you very much...." her sarcastic tone confused Lance "but you can stop pretending"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I, like, know everything about Rogue so, like, stop all your acting"  
  
"But... but... but..."  
  
"And please, like, go to hell and don't you ever call me again" then she hung up the phone not leaving a speechless Lance on the other side of the phone. After that Jean entered in the room and saw Kitty still with the phone in her hand.  
  
"Who it was, Kitty?"  
  
"An idiot!!"   
  
Jean didn't say anything but she knew perfectly who she was talking about. Then both girls left the room to catch up the rest of the students at the living room.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Brotherhood's house, Lance was hanging up the phone still shocked.  
  
"Isthereaproblembigboss?" Pietro asked him noticing Lance's puzzled face, when he got any answer he asked him again but a little bit slower "I asked if there's a problem" he waved his hand infront of the older boy's face. Lance shaked his head a little and answered the other boy  
  
"I... I don't know..."   
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard in the front door and Todd jumped to it to open it.  
  
"What do you wa..." He was saying while opening it. When he saw who it was he closed it slamming it and then he turned and pressed his back on it like if he didn't want anyone to open it. Everyone turned to the small boy with strange gazes.  
  
"Who it is Todd?" Tabitha was walking down the stairs. The boy was about to answer when a pair of metal claws passed through the door a few inches from his face. When he turned a little and saw them he passed out. Tabitha ran to the door, moved Todd to a side with her foot and opened the door before the newcomer slice it all.   
  
"What's your problem Wolverine?" Tabitha standed infront the man while folding her arms  
  
"Where's Alvers?" He pushed the girl aside and entered the house seeking for the boy. When he spotted the boy he approached to him with a menacing face. Seeing the man approaching, Pietro ran behind Fred. Logan standed infront of Lance and grabbed him by his t-shirt and lift him.   
  
"HEY!! What's the problem oldman??!!!" Lance was trying to set himself free but was unsuccesful  
  
"You know exactly what my problem is..." Lance was becoming scared "You better stop all of this game you planned or I'll cut your body in a million of little pieces..." Logan narrowed his eyes and said with a dangerous voice showing the boy his right hand's claws. Then he threw the boy to the floor and turned to leave. Todd was waking up when Wolverine standed under the door's frame looking menacing to the Brotherhood's leader.  
  
"Yo, I had the worst of the nightmares...." Todd sat on the floor with his hand on his head "That scary budy tried to slice the door and..." The boy raised his eyes and looked at the man's face then lowered his gaze to the man's fist. Suddenly Logan's claws went out and the poor boy faint again.  
  
"This is the first and last warning Alvers" Logan turned, then grabbed the door's handle and slammed the door behind him while leaving.  
  
"Whoa!!, What did you do?" Tabitha walked to her leader and offered him her hand  
  
"The problem is... that I don't even know!!!!" Lance was in shock  
  
Fred grabbed Todd by the back of his t-shit and tried to wake him up shaking him like a piece of old cloth. The boy opened one eye to see if the danger was gone and then opened the other.  
  
"yo, I don't want to see other X-Geek in at least a week..."   
  
"I'm sorry I can't pleasure you..." Everybody turned their heads upside the stairs and saw Rogue sitting on the first step with her head resting on her right hand. She was wearing the same outfit as when they went to train at that survival camping.   
  
"What are you doing here, Roguey?" Pietro asked her with a big grin on his face. Rogue standed up. "Did you miss me so much that you came here to give me my goodmorning kiss?" Pietro moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah Pietro and after that I'm going to put flowers every sunday on your grave..." she pushed his hands away from her  
  
"Whoa!! someone is sensitive today..." Pietro raised his hands. Rogue walked down the stairs and standed infront of Lance  
  
"We need to talk" she was raising her hand when Lance put his arms infront of his face protectively.  
  
"You're not hitting me, right?" Rogue gave him an odd look and move a lock of her white hair to a side of her face. "Sorry, it's just that some of your fellow teammates have been a little bit rude with me..."  
  
"That's what I want to talk with you about" Rogue grabbed his hand with her gloved one and led him to the door "In private..." The rest of the Brotherhood watch them leave the house puzzled and confused.  
  
"Well... who wants to eat hot cakes for breakfast?" Tabitha asked  
  
"ME!!!!" The three kids shouted excited and raised their hands  
  
"All right guys!!!" Tabitha gave Pietro a bowl, a spatula to Todd and the box of flour to Fred, "Call me when you finish guys, I'll be waiting in my room..." then she climbed up the stairs and entered her room leaving three speechless boys downstairs.  
  
  
Outside the house, Rogue was telling Lance all the resent events and how their plan turned in a real mess.   
  
"Oh no!!! this is a nightmare!!!" Lance, who was sitting at the entrance stairs, put his hands on his head "Now I understand why every single x-man wants to kill me!!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I tried to talk with Kitty but she didn't even hear me... " Rogue sighted and leaned over a tree infront of the Brotherhood's house. "It seems Scott and Kitty saw us at the mall and made their imaginations fly too high..."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Lance raised his head to see Rogue's face  
  
"ME??!!!, what are YOU going to do..." the girl pointed him "this is your problem, you were the one with the big idea!!" she folded her arms  
  
"I know, I know..." Lance lowered his gaze "but I thought that maybe you would give me some ideas" he raised his face with a big grin and pleading eyes "Please...."   
  
"Oh, no!!, I'm not ..." the goth girl turned with her arms folded. Lance standed up, walked infront of him and made something that left the girl speechless, he kneeled infront of her and grabbed her hands.  
  
"I'm begging you Rogue..." the girl staired at his hurt eyes, -No Lance, don't do this, please- she shoocked her head a little  
  
"All right, I'll help you, AGAIN" Lance smiled and began kissing her gloved hands. "Stop Lance!!!" Rogue set her hands free and sighted -this won't be a good idea-   
  
Both kids didn't noticed the guy with bright red shades staring at their moves sitting in his convertible across the road. When he saw Lance kissing the girl he felt like exploding, he wasn't letting this continue, and decided that was time to go and break every bone of the other boy's body. But something inside him stopped him, something told him not to continue and better left. He grabbed the car's wheel and press the acelerator to the bottom, speeding to the Institute. Rogue and Lance just heard a big screeched but couldn't spot where it came from.  
  
  
Scott arrived to the Institute and slammed the front door while entering. Then he went to the living room where Kurt, Jean, Kitty, Ororo and Evan were talking.   
  
"Where do you think Rogue should have gone?" Evan asked Kurt, who scratched his head "what do you think about the cementery?" both kids began to laugh  
  
"Ja, and Rogue said it vas a bad joke..." the rest gave both kids odd looks  
  
"What do you think about her boyfriend's house?" Scott said coldly and Kurt raised an eyebrow while staring at him  
  
"That's not a good joke my friend" Kurt raised from his sit and standed infront of Scott seeing him directly at the eyes. "She doesn't have any boyfriend, vhy doesn't your hard head get it?"   
  
"I suppose she told you that" Kurt nooded "And you, as the good brother that you are, believe in every word she said"   
  
"Ja..."  
  
"And why it is so difficult for you to think that maybe she is with Lance in his jeep on their way to Las Vegas to get married..." Kurt gave Scott an angry glare "What?!..."  
  
"Don't you ever say something like that again!!!" Kurt grabbed Scott by the collar of his sweater "You 're talking about my sista and I don't care if ve are friends, I von't let you continue vith all of this gossips!!!"  
  
"Yeah?!, well, if your "sista" really cares about you and trusts you... why didn't she tell you where she were going?" the blueboy gave the elder guy a killing glare "Admit it Kurt, she doesn't care about any of us... not even you" Now was Scott who was grabbing Kurt by his yellow shirt.  
  
"Set him free, Scott!!!" everyone turned to see Rogue standig at the door's frame with a hurt expression on her face. Scott pushed the blue boy and turned around. Rogue walked to him and standed infront of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is about to become a battle field.... YYYYEEESSSS!!!!! *cough, cough* who said that? *cough cough* ¬_¬*  
Ok, I'm a mean person, and I like it!!!! That's the way aha aha and I like it!!! aha aha!!! ups sorry!! :) I'm a little bit happy today, I don't know why... ^.^! Oh I remembered, 'cause I've received 25 REVIEWS!!!! YEAH!!!! Please guys, make this girl happy and continue reviewing ^.~)  
  
See ya in the next chapter.... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!!!! It's me again!!! I wrote this chapter as fast as I could ^.^ I hope you enjoy it!!!! and the next would be up soon!! I promise!!!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, well, at least you apear, Rogue..." Scott folded his arms and looked at her eyes intensely "What happened? your boyfriend, the earthquake, gave you permission to come to visit us?" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Rogue sighted hard and staired at him challengely.  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat you that Lance IS NOT my boyfriend?"   
  
"The facts don't say that..."  
  
"What facts?"  
  
"Number one" the senior began to count with his fingers "He hugged you at the mall" Rogue was about to say something but he interrupted her "Number two, he almost kissed you" the girl folded her arms in sign that she was waiting him to finish and let her say something "Number three, you're hidding a ring he gave you in that shoebox under your bed" the goth girl's face turned surprised -How do you...?- . Kitty put her hand on her forehead -Scott, you've screwed it up...- "And number four, I saw how he was kissing your hands outside the Brotherhood's house..." Everyone stared at both of them in shock, even Ororo was speechless staring at the two arguing kids.  
  
"You were spying me??!!" Rogue was surprised, angry and dissapointed   
  
"I just was confirming my suspects... "  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to spy me!!" Rogue's eyes were filled with anger "Don't you know something named PRIVACY??!!!"  
  
"And don't you know something named TRUST??!!" Both clenched their fists. Ororo standed between them and put a hand on each kid's shoulder.  
  
"Please, calm down... " both turned to see the woman "both of you are really upset and that would make you say things without thinking them"  
  
"I'm sorry Ororo, but I've thought every word I've said"   
  
"Are you serious Scott?" Rogue stared at him for a second "I thought we were friends, and that we knew each other enough to know what are we capable to do"  
  
"I thought I knew you but now... I don't know..."   
  
"You're right Summers... You don't know me even an inch..." Rogue turned around and began to walk. Suddenly, she stopped next to Kitty.  
  
"This is for you..." The goth gave the shorter girl a piece of paper and then turned around and walked to Scott. "I forgot something..."  
  
"What?" Scott stared at her still angry and a little confused. Rogue punch him with all her streinght right on his jaw making him loose his balance, he had to walk two steps back to gain his balance again.   
  
"Don't you ever touch my brother again!" Rogue turned arround and left the room leaving everyone stunned, specially Scott who was rubbing his jaw with his hand.  
  
"I hope you're happy now, my friend" after saying that, Kurt ran after his sister "Rogue vait!!"  
  
Everyone staired at Scott with dissaproval lookings and shaking their heads.  
  
"What?!" Then he walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
Logan was entering the house when he saw the goth girl pass next to him   
  
"Hey stripes, you don't have permission to leave the ..." He was cut off by a slamming of the door. Then he saw the blue boy running towards him and, a second later, he crashed on him. The poor boy landed a few inches back.  
  
"Vhat are you made of? Steel?" Kurt put a hand on his head  
  
"Just my skeleton..." Logan made a half smile and grabbing the boy by his shirt, he lift him to help him stand up "Thank you, Logan"  
  
"What's going on here?"   
  
"Scott and Rogue had a big fight..."  
  
"You better catch her up..."  
  
  
Outside the Institute Lance was leaning on his jeep waiting for any news Rogue could give him. He standed when he spotted the girl and was about to tell her something when she kicked one of his jeep's tires.  
  
"Wow! What happened?" Lance was scared and concerned  
  
"Scott is such a JERK!!" (A/N: Remember, this is a General Rating story ^.^)  
  
"Tell me what did he do to you.." Lance put his hands on her shoulders to try to calm the girl down. She sighted and began to tell him the resent events.   
  
Meanwhile, Kurt was searching for Rogue outside the house and when he spotted her he noticed she was with someone else. He teleported to a branch of a tree next to the jeep and almost felt down when recognizing the guy -Vas Scott right? I can't believe that!- The blue boy got as near as he could to try to hear their conversation.  
  
"I'm gonna break his thin neck!!!" Lance said clenching his fists. Rogue folded her arms and leaned on Lance's jeep sighting  
  
"Maybe... maybe he is right" Lance gave her a puzzled look   
  
"Are you nuts?!"   
  
"I wasn't completly honest with them..." Rogue lowered her gaze   
  
"But you kept on the promise you made me" Lance leaned on the jeep next to her and put his arm around her shoulders "You are the most trustful and loyal friend I ever knew" Rogue blushed a little "I know you would never betray your friends, not matter if it's a x-man or a Brotherhood member..." Lance gave her a tender smile  
  
"Tha.. thank you, Lance"   
  
Suddenly, they heard a branch crack and something felt infront of them.  
  
"Kurt! Are you all right??!!" The boy shaked his head a little and put his hand on it  
  
"OUCH!! That hurt!!" He raised his head and saw Lance embracing his sister "Hey you!!! take your hands avay from my sista!!" the blue elf standed up quickly and gave Lance a warning look. The guy took his arm away and jumped a step away from the girl.   
  
"Oh God!!! my ovn sista!!!" Kurt raised his arms and looked at the sky with pleading eyes  
  
"This isn't anything what your thinking blue elf!"   
  
"Right, and that vasn't your arm around her shoulders..." Kurt said while raising an eyebrow  
  
"Lance, we better tell him the truth before this mess grows more" Lance nooded  
  
  
Inside the Institute, Scott was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, then he took a chair and sat on it  
  
"Do you think I overreacted??" He grabbed the now empty glass in his hands and stared at it intensely  
  
"In my opinion, I would say yes..." Jean was leaning on the door's frame seeing Scott's action "You know something... I'm surprised"   
  
"About what?"  
  
"You..." Scott gave Jean a confused look "I never imagined your feelings for her were so deep"  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Don't try to play dumb with me, I perfectly know you are in love with her" Scott raised his head and stared at her shocked. The girl walked to him and sat next to him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't love her"  
  
"Right, that's why you've been acting like a jerk" Jean said sarcasticly and Scott grumphed "You never said anything when Lance and Kitty were seeing each other but you made a holocaust when you discovered Lance was after Rogue, and you aren't even sure if that's true" Scott thought about it. "Don't you see it, Scott?" Jean put a hand on his shoulder "You're jealouse of Lance and that jealousy it's making you do things that you would never do... You almost lost two of your friends a minute ago"   
  
"Maybe you're right, I care a lot about her and I don't want to see her hurt" Scott lowered his head "but that's all!!" Jean shocked her head a little.  
  
"Should I apologize with her?"   
  
"Yes, you should but..." Jean sighted "I don't think a simple apologize would workout, you hurt her a lot..."   
  
"And what should I do?" Scott burrowed his face in his hands  
  
"Be honest with her" Jean standed up from her sit "Tell her how you feel about her and why you've been acting the way you've been" The girl gave him a warm smile and began walking to the exit "I'll see how is Kitty, see you later" and then she dissapeared through the door.  
  
  
Kitty was in her room sitting on her bed with a white paper in her hands when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Kitty, it's me, Jean, may I come in?"   
  
"Sure" The freshman saw how her older friend entered the room and, after closing the door, she walked to her and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Is that Rogue's note?" Jean pointed at the paper on the other girl's hand  
  
"Actually is Lance's"   
  
"Oh, I see" Both stayed silence for a minute. Then, Kitty gave Jean the paper and she began to read it in silence.  
  
" Dear Kitty,  
I'm not sure about what happened and why all of you think there's something between Rogue and me,   
but that's all a mistake, we are just friends. I need to see you and tell you something really important   
about us, please give me a chance to mend all this mess. I'll be waiting for your response.  
Sincerely  
Lance "  
  
Jean finished reading it and staired at Kitty.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"   
  
"I, like, don't know..." Kitty lowered her gaze and staired at her hands "It's strange but, like, something tells me I should talk with him"   
  
"I think the same" Kitty raised her head and looked at Jean's face "Maybe all of this is a mistake as Rogue and Lance said" Jean gave the shorter girl a warm smile "It doesn't have sense that Lance is so worried about you if he is with Rogue" Kitty nooded  
  
"I, like, will talk with him!!" Kitty standed up with a triumphal pose. Jean chuckled "Thank you, Jean" the freshman hugged her friend thankfully  
  
Then Ororo knocked the door and opened it a little  
  
"Girls, there's a practice in the Danger Room, you better get ready..."   
  
"We'll be there in a minute, thanks Ororo" Jean answered the older woman, the turned to Kitty "It seems Lance have to wait for his princess" Kitty chuckled and both left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all of you who read my story and specially to all of you who reviewed. Good luck, Love and Peace to all of you!!!!  
  
Date: Wednesday May 1st, 2002 


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my!!! I can't believe I wrote two chapters in the same day!!!! Hooray for me!!!! ¬_¬* I sat infront of my computer and couldn't stop to write ^.^ I hope it happen the same for the next chapter...  
  
It's the thanking hour!!! Thank you to all of you who review, I'll do something special for all of you in the next chapter ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the Institute, Rogue and Lance finished telling Kurt their part of the story.  
  
"Nov I see, so you vant to ask Kitty to be your girlfriend" Lance nooded "You should've tell us"   
  
"I know but Lance asked me to keep the secret" Rogue lowered her gaze "If I had told you Scott would had tried to screw it all, you saw his reaction some minutes ago"   
  
"The problem now is convince Kitty to talk with me. She should hate me" Lance's face turned sad  
  
"Maybe but vith a little help of the fuzzy boy you'll success!"   
  
"Are you serious? Are you going to help me?!" Kurt gave him a big grin and raised his tumbs. Lance's face turned surprised and then smiled  
  
"Thank you!! Thank you very much!!!" Lance hugged Kurt with all his strenght   
  
"All right big boy.... leave me alone!!" Kurt pushed the older boy   
  
"Sorry, is just that I was so excited and..." Lance put a hand behind his neck  
  
"I knov, I knov... but don't think I'm doing this for you" Lance gave him a confused look "I just vant this mess to get clear and clean up my sista reputation" Kurt gave the girl a smile who returned it.  
  
"I don't care, I just want Kitty to talk me again"   
  
-Rogue, Kurt where are you?- Both kids heard professor Xavier in their heads -We need you in the danger room, quickly!- Rogue and Kurt staired at each other   
  
"What happened?" Lance look at them confused  
  
"It seems there are problems in the Institute" Rogue told Lance "Kurt teleport us"  
  
"At your orders captain!" Kurt grabbed Rogue's and Lance's arms and teleported inside the house appearing in the living room.  
  
"Hey!!! Why did you bring me here??!!!" Lance grabbed Kurt's shirt   
  
"I thought that maybe you would talk with Kitty after helping us" Kurt put his hand on the back of his head and grinned.   
  
"It's not time for fightings, let's hurry up!!" Lance left Kurt and the three began to ran to the danger room direction.  
  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was with Henry McCoy typing on the danger room computer keyboard when the three kids came inside the room. Kurt turned off his inducer and standed in his uniform while the other two were still in their civil cloths.  
  
"What happened prof?!" Rogue asked really concerned   
  
"We were about to start the laser session when the computer began to work by itself..." the professor continue typing trying to find a solution   
  
"And the rest of the team are fighting inside!!!" Beast added. The three kids were shoocked  
  
"Vhy don't you open the door?!"  
  
"We've tried it but the computer isn't recognizing our passwords..." The three kids gasped "It seems a virus infected Cerebro and the only way to turn the danger room off is by the control panel inside the room" Beast pointed at the computer's monitor.  
  
"Let's get in!!!" Kurt shouted raising his arm. The other two kids nooded and put their hands on the blue boy's shoulders.  
  
"Lance, wait, you don't have to do it..." Professor Xavier stopped the boy  
  
"I'll do anything to rescue Kitty" Lance gave the older man a sincere smile "She will be my girlfriend..." Kurt teleported Rogue and Lance inside the room leaving two confused and surprised adults.  
  
Cyclops was shooting at a big mechanic hand that was trying to grab him, Jean was flying and using her powers to protect her and Spyke from the laser beams while he throw some spykes, Wolverine was slicing everything on his way, Storm used some lightnings to explode some lasers and Shadowcat was trapped by one of that mechanic hands. Suddenly Kurt, Rogue and Lance appeared in the middle of the room.   
  
"All right, Nightcrawler the control panel is yours, Avalanche and I would try to distract the machines and help our friends" The three nooded and ran to diferent directions. Lance arrived where Shadowcat was and made a so great earthquake that the machine began to fell in parts. The girl was felling too but Avalanche caught her in his arms.   
  
"Hi pretty-Kitty" Lance gave her a bright smile  
  
"Lance?!" The girl had a surprised face "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Don't you see it?" He turned and saw other hand trying to grabbed them "I won't let anything harm my beautiful girl" He let her down on her feet and rised his hands on the air to make another earthquake that distroy the menace. Kitty hugged him and blushed.  
  
Nightcrawler was jumping to avoid the laser beams and almost got hit but Storm distroyed the machine before it continue shooting.   
  
"Thanks Storm!" the woman nooded and filled the room with fog to confuse the machines while Spyke and Jean destroy the rest of them.   
  
Rogue made all that acrobatic jumps that I still don't know where she learned to do them to make her way to Cyclops.   
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What do you think??" She ducked before a laser beam hit her "I'm not here to sunbathe" she said sarcasticly and Cyclops smiled. "Beast said the only way to stop this crazyness is by the control panel right there" Rogue pointed at the back of the room where Nightcrawler was trying to open a protection it had.  
  
"Tell me, why are you helping me after all what I said?" Cyclops grabbed her arm and staired intensely at her eyes  
  
"We're a team Summers..." -Summers? she is still mad at me...- "but the most important.... we're friends" Scott looked at her stunned. Rogue saw a laser pointing at them behind Cyclops  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
"What??!!" The senior turned back and saw the light comming right to him. Rogue pushed him with all her streinght to a side and recieved the hit that sent her some feets back. Scott shaked his head and saw the girl unconcious some feets away from him  
  
"ROGUE!!!" He ran where she was, shooting at some lasers and destroying them. He kneeled infront of her and took her in his arms.   
  
"C'mon girl!!! Wake up!!!" Scott raised one of his hands and staired at it, even if he couldn't distinguish colors he noticed something dark on his glove "Blood?!" -No!!, she is bleeding!!- he turned to her face and saw a wound on her forehead -I have to stop this!!!-   
  
"KURT!!! GET OUT!!!" Cyclops' shout made Nightcrawler move away. Scott pointed at the control panel and shoot at it with all his power making it explode and all the machines to turn off.   
  
Everyone started to celebrate and shout in joyment. Kurt and Evan shoocked hands, Kitty gave Lance a kiss on his cheek, action that made the guy blush intensely. Jean turned around scanning the place. When she spotted Cyclops she began to walk to him  
  
"Scott?" She gasped when she saw him hugging an unconcious Rogue in his arms. Kurt noticed it and teleported next to Scott  
  
"Sista?!" Rogue winced a little and opened her eyes slowly  
  
"Kurt take her to the infirmary quickly!!!" Scott ordered the blue boy who took his sister in his arms and teleported. Cyclops stayed there for a second in silence and then standed up with his face serious and his eyes locked to his hand. Lance walked to him and punched him right on his jaw making him fell down. Then, Lance kneeled and grabbed him by his uniform.   
  
"You're such an IDIOT Summers!!!" Scott turned his face to a side and lowered his gaze. Lance was about to hit him again but he better leaved him and standed up "You have to thanks that she cares about you a lot, otherwise I should have broken every bone of your weak body..." Lance voice was dangerous. Then he walked to the exit followed by Kitty.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, what do you think about it??? Did you like it??? I hope it filled your perspectives. Please review and tell me... Remember you can give me ideas and make comments, I'll try to please you...  
  
Date: Wednesday May 1st, 2002 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody!!!! Did you miss me??? I know you have ^__^ . I'm really, really sorry for making you wait... I've been very busy with my final exams, that remembers me, I PASSED VISUAL JAVA!!!!! YYEEESSS!!!, (calm down AkanE, ¬_¬*). I know I promised to all who reviewed a surprise, but I didn't have time to do it, so, I promise it will be in the next chapter, that I hope I could finish today and post it tomorrow ^__^ . Don't worry guys, it's almost finished...   
  
Thanks for the reviews ^__^ and your encouragement, that means a lot for me =)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside the mansion, Kitty and Lance were talking.  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything that happened... "Lance lowered his head " This is all my fault, don't blame Rogue, she just did what I asked her"  
  
"I'm, like, the one who has to apologize with both of you" Kitty put a hand on his cheek "I didn't, like, give any of you the chance to talk" Kitty sighted "I didn't trust you... and I'll understand if you don't, like, want to see me anymore..." Kitty was taking her hand away when he caught it   
  
"Are you kidding?" Kitty's face was surprised "All this mess was because I wanted to ask you something really important..." the girl's eyes wide opened when she saw the boy kneeling infront of her and taking a small black box from his pocket "I want to ask you if you would give me the honor of be your boyfriend..."   
  
"Are you asking me... to be your... Oh my!!!" Kitty was shoocked, surprised and stunned, all at once!!!  
  
"I'll understand if you tell me you're gonna think about it... " Lance's face was a little sad. Kitty threw herself to the boy and hugged him, then leaned and kiss him.   
  
"Wow!!! Was that a yes??!!" the girl nooded with a big grin on her face. Lance's face brightened and hugged her again, then he took the ring from the box and put it in Kitty's finger.   
  
"Lance, it's, like, wonderful!!!" Kitty raised her hand and stared at it for a second then returned her gaze to the boy "But, must have been really expensive, how did you...?" Lance put a finger on her mouth and smiled   
  
"Don't worry, my gothic guardian angel borrowed me some cash" Lance remembered Rogue's expression at the jewelry when he told her he didn't have enough money to pay the ring and chuckled. "Well, I have to leave, the guys must be worried about their fearless leader dissapearance" Kitty giggled. Lance leaned to kiss her again "I'll call you later pretty-Kitty to know how is Rogue" Kitty nooded and saw how her blue prince left the Institute's entrance.  
  
  
Outside the infirmary, Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo were sitting waiting for some news about Rogue's condition. Kurt was walking in circles infront of the door. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Mr McCoy and professor Xavier walking out.   
  
"Don't worry, she will be all right" Professor Xavier said while smiling. Without thinking, Kurt ran inside the room leaving the others behind. Everybody smiled, except for Scott who lowered his head and walked away.  
  
Kurt closed the door behind him and staired at the bed infront of him. He slowly approached to it and gasped -Vhere... vhere is she?!- There was nobody in the bed and Kurt began to panic "Rogue!!! Where are you??!!!" He seek under the bed but found nothing, and after standing he felt something on his shoulder, like a hand. "All right Rogue, I knov is you, did you think you could scare the blue elf?" then he turned fast.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Infont of his face was a horrible skull and suddenly a skeleton felt on him. The terrified boy teleported and appeared a meter up from the bed and felt on it . He opened his eyes when hearing some laughings. It was Rogue holding the skeleton next to the bed.  
  
"Are you crazy girl"??!!! You almost made me have a heartattack!!!" Kurt was breathing hardly and Rogue giggled   
  
"You should have seen your face!!! " She began laughing. Kurt gave her an angry glare and then began to laugh with her.   
  
"I'll make you pay...!!!!" Kurt gave her an evil smirk  
  
  
The persons at the hall ran inside the room  
  
"What happened??!! We heard a scream and...!!" Beast said worried. Everybody standed there looking at the two kids with surprised looks. Kurt and Rogue were in the middle of a pillow fighting on the bed laughing. They stopped when they noticed the glarings of their friends and sat on the bed a little bit embarrased. Logan folded his arms and smiled  
  
"It seems stripes it's pretty well" Logan leaned on the wall as everybody nooded  
  
"Don't make to much efforts Rogue, your wouds were not very serious but they need to be cared" Professor Xavier approached to the bed  
  
"But I feel fine..." she moved her arm and winced   
  
"Don't discuss vith the doctors, my mummy sista" Kurt standed from the bed and chuckled  
  
"Hey!!!" Rogue raised an eyebrow.   
  
"All right kids, it's enough, Rogue needs to rest..." Professor Xavier wheeled to the door followed by Beast and Ororo. Logan stayed in his place watching the kids.   
  
"Jean, vhere's Scott? I thought he vas coming vith you..." Rogue's face turned sad at hearing Scott's name and noticing it, Jean elbowed Kurt on the ribs. Kurt put his hand on his mouth.   
  
"Well, we better go to let you rest..." Jean grabbed Kurt by his shoulders and pushed him to the door "We spect you get well soon..." Jean smiled at Rogue  
  
"Yeah, see you later sista" Kurt waved his hand and both kids dissapeared through the door. Rogue made a sad smile and then sighted. Logan approached to the bed and standed next to her. He put a hand on her head and gave her a tender smile.  
  
"Don't worry kid, everything will be alright. Soon, he'll open his eyes" Rogue gave him a confussed look and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Logan" Logan smiled again and then left the room. Rogue lay down and closed her eyes. She remembered her discussion with Scott in the morning. His words echoing in her ears made her heart break. - Why Scott? Why did you say all that things?- She felt one tear rolling down her cheek. -Why didn't you trust me?- She put a hand on her bandaged shoulder -Don't you see how much I love you...?-   
  
  
In the living room, Scott was sitting alone with the lights turned off. He was feeling really guilty, not just because of Rogue's injuries, but also because all that terrible things he told her. -Why, why, why....- He raised his head and stared at the ceiling -I'm such an idiot, why did I let the jealousy take control of me?-   
Suddenly the lights turned on and Scott turned and found Logan standing next to the light switch. He noticed a dissaproval look on his eyes that made the boy feel worst.   
  
"You should go to see her" Logan leaned on the wall with his arms folded.   
  
"For what?, she shouldn't want to see me..." Scott lowered his head and rest his arms on his legs. "She must hate me..."  
  
"How do you know? "  
  
"Unless that hit on her head gave her some kind of amnessia, I don't think she haven't forget all what I told her..." Scott sighted   
  
"You're right boy, she is really hurt but at least try to apologize to her, don't be stupid" Logan walked to Scott and standed infront of him with a hard expression on his face "she really loves you, don't you see it?" Scott raised his face and stared incredolous at the man infront of him  
  
"Yeah, right, she loves me" he said sarcastically "The last thing she must feels for me is love, that's for sure..." Logan shoocked his head and folded his arms  
  
"You're as stubborn as a mule, you know..." Scott raised an eyebrow and stared at the man a little resentful "use this, bud" Logan tapped a finger on the boy's head "think a little, boy. Why do you think she tried to cheer you up when you were so upset the other day?"  
  
"'cause she was my friend..." Logan sighted in exasperation  
  
" Ok... why do you think she entered to the danger room and risked her life to save yours?" Scott was about to say something but he better shut his mouth and thought about it "You know why but you don't want to accept it..."  
  
"Maybe you're right, I should go to apologize but.... what should I tell her? I don't think just a 'sorry' would mend it..."   
  
"Just tell her the truth" Logan put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Scott stared at him confussed "Tell her how you feel about her, why you were acting like a jerk ..." The senior stared at the older man surprised  
  
"How do you ..." Logan gave him a half smile   
  
""I'm not blind" Scott raised an eyebrow and saw the man walk to the door and turned under the door's frame " You better hurry up or I'll take you there and you won't like it..." Scott standed up quickly with a scared face and then ran through the door. Logan smiled and shoocked his head "Kids..."  
  
  
Rogue was in the infirmary's bed reading one of her vampire novels when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she said while putting her book on the bed next to her.  
  
"Like, how are you?" Kitty's head poped from the door and then entered to the room.   
  
"Well, I feel like if a laser beam just hit me an hour ago, but besides that I'm all right" Rogue smiled and Kitty approached to the bed. The goth girl noticed that the other girl wasn't seing her at the face. "Is there a problem Kitty?"   
  
"No... yes... maybe..." Rogue raised an eyebrow  
  
"What's going on?, tell me..."   
  
"Well..." Kitty lowered her head like ashamed "I want, like, apologize with you" Rogue stared at her with a strange look  
  
"and why it is for?"   
  
"you've been, like, a great friend, and like I didn't trust you, and ... and..." Kitty was about to cry "and for seeking through your things" Kitty was crying by now.   
  
"Kitty, please, don't cry..." Rogue put a hand on her friend's arm. "It wasn't all your fault" Kitty looked at the goth girl's face surprised "I confess I'm a little bit angry..." Kitty's face turned sad "but I could be happier if someone promises to clean my part of the bedroom for two weeks" the freshman stared at her surprised. Rogue smiled at her friend, and Kitty returend it.  
  
"I'll, like, clean it for three weeks" Kitty showed Rogue three fingers. Rogue chuckled. Kitty sat on the bed, next to her friend "I'm really sorry, I can't, like, stop feeling guilty" Rogue shoocked her head   
  
"I have to admit that when Summers told me about the ring I felt betrayed but then I thought that part of the fault was mine for not telling you"   
  
"And, like, ruining the surprise?" Rogue raised an eyebrow "Even with all what happened, Lance's proposal was, like, perfect" Kitty showed Rogue her finger with the ring on it. -And there goes three months of saving- Rogue grinned and Kitty hugged her  
  
"Thank you very much, you're, like, the best of the friends" Rogue blushed a little and smiled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it, it's almost finished ^__^ at least eehhh!!!! , the next will be the last chapter, please review and tell me what do you think will be happening... I had some kind of mental block, T.T   
  
One more thing, I wrote a story in spanish three weeks ago T.T and nobody have read it, snif, snif, snif, I hope someone would be nice and tell me how it was, if I should traslate it and post it in english...  
  
THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!, specially who review =D 


	10. Chapter 10

Oh I'm so happy!!!! I got 53 reviews!!! Thank you very much guys!!!! ^__^  
  
Here is the list of all the people who reviewed and the number of reviews I got from them:  
  
Lyekka, Katzztar, Lucky 439 4, Ryoken 7, Zenzen, :} , kitty-kat 7, MLZ 7, Marifer 2, Iyekka 3, Destiny's Light 3, PrincessPanny85, Stokely, warriorGL 2, Roguey, Lilac, JupiterHime, Knight Rider, X-Men: Evelution fan, flame, Roguelover, watchmedrown 3, meesha.  
  
Destiny's Light: don't worry, post your story I don't care, I would like to read it, ^__^  
  
Ryoken: I love your stories, you write pretty well in english too  
  
kitty-kat: I'll translate my story, thanks for the interest ^__^ and for the encouragement words...  
  
MLZ: I'm really happy and glad you enjoy so much my story and for your patient, too, ^_~) thanks!!!  
  
Katzztar: I've been checking the grammar spell you told me, thank you!!!  
  
warriorGL: thanks for your encouragement, I'm glad you understood what I wrote, jejejeje, my dictionary was useful!!!  
  
PrincessPanny85: Thank you for all that encouraging speech you gave me, jejeje, It was funny!!!!  
  
I'm very glad all of you read and enjoyed my story, at the begining I was doubtful of continue writing, I thought that maybe it was boring and well, my english isn't really good, ¬_¬* but after reading all your reviews and words of encouraging I was motivated and bought an english-spanish dictionary :D   
  
Thank you very much guys, you're great, I love you all ^__^ !!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott was walking to the infirmary when he found Kurt on his way. Both standed infront of each other. The senior lowered his head and Kurt raised an eyebrow  
  
"Kurt, I want to apologize, I acted like an idiot and didn't even have a reason for it. I don't know what happened to me, I was blinded for some kind of jealousy. I don't have forgiveness but I want you to know I'm really, really sorry and never wanted to hurt you or Rogue..." Scott was ready for any kind of reproach or hit, something he was getting use to, but any of them came. When any response came, Scott raised his head and stared stunned at Kurt who had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ja, I knev it!!!" Scott stared at the other boy with a 'what are you talking about' expression. Kurt pat Scott's shoulder and smiled "It's all right, my friend, I'm not mad at you, 'cause I knov vhy you vere acting like that..." Scott was still confussed  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Scott raised an eyebrow "You like my sista!" Scott was shoocked  
  
"What?!!" Kurt chuckled at his expression "What is this? Some kind of conspiracy against me or what?. First Jean, then Kitty, then Logan and now you... why is everyone so obsessed with the idea that I feel something for her?!" Kurt folded his arms and stared at him with an incredulous expression. Scott sighted and passed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Ts, ts, ts, denial is on of the "I'm a coward" symptons  
  
"All right!!! I acept it!! I like her, no, wait, I LOVE her!!! Are you happy now??!!! " Scott raised his arms   
  
"I should ask, if you are happy nov" Kurt walked behind Scott and pushed him infront the infirmary's door "You should tell her that before you regret..."   
  
"But... wait... Kurt..." before Scott could say something, Kurt knocked on the door   
  
"Rogue, ve came to visit you..." There was no response. The blue elf rubbed his chin "She must be trying to scare us"  
  
"Maybe she is sleep, why don't we come later or tomorrow or the nex week..." Kurt gave Scott an angry glare   
  
"Forget it..." Kurt opened the door slowly "Rogue, someone wants to talk with you and..." The blue boy stopped abruptly and Scott crashed with him  
  
"What happened? Is something wrong?"  
  
"She is gone..." Kurt pointed at the empty bed  
  
"What?!" Scott entered the room pushing the boy to a side and standen infront the bed "Where is she?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders "She is your sister, think any posible place she should have gone..."Kurt rubbed his chin thoughtful  
  
"I knov!"   
  
"Don't say the cementery, please, that's a really bad joke..." Kurt gave his leader an odd look and then stuck his tongue out to him.  
  
"Nov I von't tell you" Kurt folded his shoulders and turned around offended  
  
"Sorry, Kurt, I didn't want to offend you... tell me please..." Scott put a hand on the back of his neck "how am I going to confess her my feelings if she isn't present?"   
  
"Good point, my friend. I'll take you to her thinking spot" Kurt grabbed Scott's arm and both dissapeared in a cloud of gray smoke. Both appeared in Kitty and Rogue's bedroom infront of a surprised Kitty.   
  
"Hey, what are you, like, doing here?"   
  
"My friend here vants to apologize vith my sista"   
  
"But you're, like, in the wrong place. You know she is, like, in the infirmary, at least, there is were I left her"  
  
"Well, she isn't there and Kurt, as the good friend he is, told me he was taking me where she is but... I don't see her anywhere" Kurt pointed to the ceiling with a grin on his face  
  
"If she is on the roof, why didn't you teleport us there?"   
  
"I'm a good friend, but not that good..." Scott stared at the younger boy confused   
  
"Did you think that after all you've done, it vas going to be so easy? I tell you vhat you vant and you find out the best way to get to her" Kurt gave him an evil grin   
  
"I deserve it..." Scott sighted, walked to the balcony and began climbing to the roof.   
  
Kurt was about to teleported when Kitty grabbed his arm and the boy turned to her   
  
"Where are you, like, going?"  
  
"To search a good place to see the show" Kurt winked at her "Do you vant to come?"  
  
"Of course!!!" Kurt grabbed her hand and teleported.   
  
  
-How can an injured girl does this kind of things?- Scott was thinking while climbing. When he, at least, arrived, he spotted a figure sitting at the other side of the roof. He stared at her for a minute, she seemed very peaceful watching the stars. -C'mon Scott, you can do it!- the senior sighted and walked to her. He standed next to her a little bit doubtful of how to begin, and told her the first thing that came to his mind  
  
"Hi!" Rogue didn't even turned to him, it seemed like if she didn't heard him. -I deserve this...- "ehm, how are you?"-what kind of question was that?- Rogue was wearing a loose T-shirt so Scott could see the bandage that covered her right arm from her wrist to her shoulder, and other bandage on her forehead.  
  
"fine..." she answered coldly not turning to see him. Scott standed there for a minute, quietly, just staring at her. He was feeling like a cockroach.   
  
"you shouldn't be here, you're injured and you can hurt yourse..."   
  
"Why do you care, Summers?" she interrupted him. Scott sighted and sat next to her  
  
"Because..." He turned to her and gave her a sad smile "we are friends and I worried about you"  
  
"Really?, I thought you couldn't be friend of a traitor"   
  
"I'm really sorry for calling you that way. I was angry and didn't thought what I was saying" Scott lowered his head "I wasn't mad because you lied to me, I was mad because I thought you were in love with Lance, that maybe he would convince you to return to the Brotherhood and leave us" the girl turned and stared at him intensely  
  
"I accept part of the fault was mine, I shouldn't had help Lance, I don't even know why I did it... but..." Scott turned and both stared at each other's eyes "that wasn't a real reason to tell me that things. You didn't trust me and didn't believe in my loyalty to the team. Besides, you betrayed my confidence and my privacy, you spied me and looked through my things" Rogue sighted and Scott felt his heart broken  
  
"Rogue, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I acted like a jerk and an idiot" He moved a lock of white hair from her face "but I had a good reason..."   
  
  
Meanwhile, Jean was in her room when she heard some noises outside her window. She opened it and looked around searching for the reason of the sounds.   
  
"Ssshhh!! They're gonna hear us"   
  
"You, like, don't let me see"  
  
"They better hurry up, the camera's battery is low"  
  
Jean raised her head and saw Kurt, Kitty and Evan on a tree whispering and pushing each other.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing there?" the three kids turned with surprised faces and almost felt down.  
  
"Don't scare us like that, Jean" Kurt said breathing quickly  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but you didn't tell me about your new hobby" The three kids stared at her puzzled "climb trees at midnight"   
  
"No, we are just recording history" Evan raised his camera   
  
"Don't exagerate Evan. Ve are just trying to see hov is Scott making out vith my sista"   
  
"You better leave them alone, tomorrow you'll know what happened" her friends stared at each other thoughtful   
  
"NNoooo!!!" Jean shoocked her head at their response  
  
  
Again on the roof, Scott gave Rogue a tender smile   
  
"Rogue, I really care about you" he grabbed one of her gloved hands in his "The reason of my attitude and my actions is... well...." -C'mon, just say it...- "I'm... no... you're..." -Why is it so difficult?- he stared at her eyes and felt like hypnotized "You know, you're the most beautiful girl I ever met". -What?- Rogue stared at him surprised, no, stunned. "I like your smile, and the way your eyes bright. Even if you try to hide your feelings, I can see through that facade the real person who you are..."  
  
"Scott, I..."   
  
"Rogue, I want to tell you that..." the boy slowly lied down his head "I... I..." he cupped her head protecting his hand with her hair.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The tender moment was interrupted by a scream that made both kids reacted and stared at eachother puzzled. They approached to the roof's border and gasped when they saw Kitty and Evan on Kurt who was lying on the grass.   
  
"Ouch!! that, like, hurt!!" Kitty rubbed her head and then pushed Evan to a side.  
  
"You tell me!!!" Kurt was trying to move his friends from his back.  
  
"My camera!!!" Evan was inspecting his camera "this is your fault Kurt!!"  
  
"My fault? Kitty vas the one moving and jumping excited!!"  
  
"The branch, like, wouldn't had broken if you, like, wouldn't eat so much hamburguers!!"  
  
Rogue and Scott saw at each other and then began to laugh.  
  
"They recieved what they deserved" Scott said fixing his shades.  
  
"Yeah, the next time they'll think it twice before they try to spy us again"  
  
"Well, it's late and tomorrow we have school, we better go to sleep..." Scott standed up and then helped Rogue. They standed there, seeing at each other for a moment "You're a very special person for me...Thank you..."  
  
"For what?" She stared at him surprised and touched  
  
"For being my friend..." Scott turned and began to walk  
  
"Scott..." The senior turned and saw a tender smile on her face. He returned it very happy, because it meant that, if she hadn't forgive him, at least she wasn't so mad.  
  
  
Maybe the End...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it... I hope you liked it and enjoyed it ^__^  
I have to confess I wasn't finishing it this way but some days ago a bright idea came to me and decided to write a sequel, what do you think, I should write it or I left it that way??   
  
If claps are the artist's meal, reviews are this writer's, jejejejeje ^__^ , so don't left this one starving ^__~) Review please, and see you in my next story....  
  
Date: Saturday May 18th, 2002 


End file.
